


Sana's boyfriend

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: “Oh sorry, where are my manners?” Yousef said turning to Sana’s aunts “I’m Yousef, Sana’s boyfriend”Those four words were enough to make Sana choke on her tea and start coughing.orYousef and Sana fake realtionshipJUST POSTED PART 2





	1. Chapter 1

**_“Sana dear you look stunning tonight”_ **

**_“Thank you aunt Amina”_** Sana said with a smile

After a year of preparation, the day of the wedding between her brother Abdu and Jamilla had arrived. The ceremony had been so beautiful and now they were at the celebration. She wouldn’t admit it but Sana had been kind of hoping that she wouldn’t run into her aunt Amina and her aunt Nayat. She loved them and they were always kind to her but they were also very nosy and Sana didn’t feel like talking to them in that moment. She looked around searching for an excuse to leave and, as always, her eyes landed in him, in Yousef. He was standing a few meters apart from them talking to Elias and the boys. He noticed her staring and looked at her with a smile that made Sana blush and look away in embarrassment.

 ** _“So Sana, how is life treating you?”_** Nayat asked

**_“It’s fine, I’m done with my second year of high school and I can’t wait to start the third one”_ **

**_“Yeah, yeah, studying is important but what about you? How are you?”_ **

**_“I’m fine aunt Amina”_ **

**_“Just fine? Aren’t you…I don’t know maybe more happy that other times?”_ **

**_“What are you trying to ask aunt Nayat?”_ **

**_“Ah, honey, it’s pretty clear. Is there any special boy in your life?”_** Amina asked

 ** _“We would ask your mother but she wouldn’t tell us”_** Nayat added.

Sana just rolled her eyes and shook her head exasperated. Every time she was with her aunts they ended up having the same conversation.

 ** _“Oh, Sana don’t be like that, we just care about you and your happiness”_** Mina said

**_“Yes, I mean it’s totally fine if there’s no one in your life…I mean at your age I was already engaged to your uncle and well Jamilla is married already and…”_ **

**_“We just don’t want you to miss your chance”_ **

**_“I mean you’re still very young and beautiful but beauty doesn’t last forever and…”_ **

**_“Sana, here you are. I was looking for you”_** a male voice interrupted the conversation.

Sana turned around and saw Yousef standing right next to her with a big smile on his face.

 ** _“Hi Yousef”_** she said relieved but also confused

 ** _“I brought you some tea, it’s your favorite”_** he said handing it to her

She smiled at him thankfully and took a long sip of it

 ** _“Oh sorry, where are my manners?”_** Yousef said turning to Sana’s aunts “ ** _I’m Yousef, Sana’s boyfriend”_**

Those four words were enough to make Sana choke on her tea and start coughing.

 ** _“Are you okay, love?”_** he said patting her back softly

 ** _“Boyfriend? Sana! Why did you let us rant about you ending alone when you had a boyfriend!”_** Nayat said excited

 ** _“Uh…”_** Sana looked from her aunt to Yousef not knowing what was going on

 ** _“Oh you know how Sana is, always so shy”_** Yousef said with his charming smile **_“It’s been really nice to meet you but would you mind if I take Sana with me for a moment? I really like this song and I’d love to dance with her”_**

 ** _“Of course sweetheart, you two enjoy”_** Amina said

 ** _“Shall we?”_** Yousef asked Sana who was still in shock

She just nodded and followed him to the dance floor.

 ** _“Okay, what was that?”_** she asked him as soon as they were far enough from her aunts

 ** _“I was trying to save you, it looked like you needed help”_** Yousef said shrugging

**_“And you’re only idea was to tell my aunts that you’re my boyfriend, in a room full of my family”_ **

Again, Yousef shrugged with a smile

 ** _“I just saved you from a very awkward conversation and this is how you treat me? Harsh, Bakkous, really harsh”_** he said shaking his head as if he was offended. **_“I think the least you could do is dance with me”_**

Sana chuckled and nodded

**_“I guess that I have no other choice…since you saved me”_ **

He smiled at her and took her hand while he placed his other hand on her waist, leaving enough space between them so she wouldn’t be uncomfortable. They swayed to the rhythm of the music while staring into each other eyes, unaware that they were being watched.

 -x-

 ** _“Aysha! Why haven’t you told us that Sana has a boyfriend”_** Nayat said as she stopped Sana’s mom, who was walking by them

 ** _“That Sana has a what?”_** Mamma Bakkoush almost yelled

 ** _“Yeah, that Yousef boy. He’s so charming”_** Amina said pointing at Sana and Yousef on the dance floor

**_“Yousef and Sana aren’t…”_ **

**_“He introduced himself to us as her boyfriend, isn’t he cute?”_** Nayat interrupted Sana’s mom

 ** _“He did, huh?”_** she said **_“If you’ll excuse me I have to tell Sana something before I forget”_**

 -x-

 ** _“I didn’t know you were such a good dancer”_** Yousef said as the song ended

 ** _“We’ve only swayed to the music, it’s not like it’s that hard”_** Sana said laughing

**_“Still, I’m impressed”_ **

**_“Sana, Yousef hi, I don’t mean to bother but…”_** Sana’s mom said as she approached them making them let go of each other a little startled **_“Could any of you please explain me why you aunts think you’re dating?”_**

**_“Oh…Mom look…”_ **

**_“It’s my fault Mrs. Bakkoush. They were giving Sana a rough time and I stepped in saying that I’m her boyfriend so they’d leave her alone. I’m sorry I lied”_** Yousef explained

**_“I guess Amina and Nayat can be a little overwhelming sometimes”_ **

**_“Sometimes? They always ask me when I’m going to get myself a boyfriend”_** Sana said exasperated

**_“I know habibti, you know how they are…I was just worried that you two were dating and you hadn’t told me…”_ **

**_“Oh mom, you know that if I was dating Yousef I would tell you”_** Sana said

 ** _“And I would go with her to talk to you”_** Yousef added

 ** _“Not that we are thinking about dating I mean…”_** Sana said stuttering

 ** _“Yeah, right, we’re not…I mean that’d be…yeah…”_** Yousef stuttered too

 ** _“Aysha, leave the two lovebirds alone”_** Amina said as they approached them

 ** _“Ah, mother-in-laws, always so strict, right Yousef?”_** Nayat said winking at him **_“I bet you’re already tired of my sister here”_**

 ** _“Oh, no, no, I would never get tired of anyone in this family”_** Yousef said showing his charming smile once again

 ** _“Aw Sana, this boy is so nice, it doesn’t surprise me that you’ve chosen him”_** Amina said

Sana blushed and forced a tiny smile

**_“Yeah, he’s nice…”_ **

**_“Nice? Oh come on girl, you can do better than that, does this boy treat you well? Do we have to reprimand him?”_** Nayat asked playfully

 ** _“Yousef is great”_** Sana said looking at him **_“He’s…he’s the sweetest boy I’ve ever met. He’s smart and funny and kind and…and he even knows how to cook”_**

Yousef, who was staring right back at Sana chuckled at that

 ** _“He really is perfect”_** Sana said almost whispering getting lost in his eyes

Mamma Bakkoush looked from her daughter to Yousef with a knowing smile.

 ** _“So we can trust you right Yousef? You won’t hurt my daughter”_** she said

 ** _“Hurt her? Never”_** Yousef said still looking at her eyes **_“I would never ever hurt her. She’s the best girl I know. I respect her and I admire her. Every moment I share with her is unique”_**

 ** _“So how long have you been dating then?”_** Nayat asked

 ** _“Huh?”_** both Yousef and Sana said as they came back to reality.

 ** _“How long have you two been dating”_** she repeated the question

 ** _“Six months”_** Yousef said at the same time Sana answered “ ** _5 months”_**

 ** _“So 5 or 6 months, then?”_** Amina asked confused

 ** _“Oh I count since we went on our first date and she counts since we first…uh…held hands”_** Yousef explained stuttering

 ** _“Held hands…right”_** Nayat said winking at them

 ** _“Aunt Nayat!”_** Sana said blushing

As much as she was enjoying the situation, Mamma Bakkoush decided to intervene.

 ** _“Hey, why don’t we leave them alone for a moment, we can go talk to Abdu”_** Sana’s mom said as she led her sisters away.

Sana and Yousef were left in an awkward silence. They were both kind of embarrassed about what they had said. Luckily Elias interrupted the silence as he approached them

_“ **Yousef, I was looking for you, we’re outside, come”**_

**_“Uh…”_** Yousef said looking at Sana

 ** _“It’s fine, I’m going to go talk to Jamilla”_** Sana said with a smile as she turned around and left

 -x-

Sana wandered around the room looking at her family and friends all enjoying the party. She wouldn’t admit it but she was actually looking for someone, someone who she hadn’t seen since he left with her brother, someone who was entering the room that exact moment and walking to her.

 ** _“Hey”_** Yousef said

**_“Hi”_ **

**_“I just wanted to say goodbye, I’m going to leave, it’s getting late”_ **

**_“Yeah, I actually think we’ll leave soon too”_ **

**_“I’d offer to walk you home but I guess your family would want to leave together?”_ **

**_“Yeah…but thanks”_** Sana said smiling

 ** _“Of course”_** he said nodding

**_“And Yousef…thanks for before…you know, for saving me”_ **

**_“Anything for you girl”_** he said shrugging with a smile

Sana bit her lip as she took a step closer to him and kissed his cheek.

 ** _“What was that for?”_** he asked shocked

 ** _“Uh…my aunts, they’re behind you and they were looking so I just thought…yeah…”_** Sana said stuttering

 ** _“Oh I see…”_** Yousef said as something caught his attention behind Sana, not something, someone, her aunts to be more specific.

They were standing behind Sana so there was no way she could’ve seen them. Yousef smiled to himself as he leaned closer to Sana and pressed his lips softly against her cheek.

 ** _“In case they’re still looking”_** he whispered before pulling apart

Sana just looked at him blushing too surprised to react.

 ** _“Goodnight fake girlfriend”_** he said winking at her

 ** _“Goodnight fake boyfriend”_** she said back with a big smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Sana bounced the ball several times before shooting. She smiled to herself when she made the shot with a perfect technique. It was summer and since she wasn’t meeting her friends till a few hours later she had decided to play some basketball meanwhile.

She thought she was alone but she realized she was wrong when she heard someone clearing his throat behind her.

 ** _“Hi”_**  she said as she turned around to face Yousef  ** _“I didn’t know you were here”_**

 ** _“Yeah, I came five minutes ago with Elias”_**  he explained

 ** _“So…where is he?”_**  Sana said looking around but not seeing her brother

 ** _“He’s inside I…I wanted to talk to you”_**  Yousef said a little bit nervous

**_“Okay?”_ **

She frowned and left the ball on the floor.

 ** _“Everything okay?”_**  she asked

**_“Yeah, yeah…I just…I need to ask you something”_ **

**_“Yousef you’re making me nervous. Just say it”_ **

**_“Okay…do you…do you remember how I pretended to be your boyfriend a few weeks ago?”_ **

**_“Yeah…”_**  she said hesitantly

 ** _“Well, I kind of…I kind of need you to do the same for me”_**  he said looking at the floor embarrassed

**_“Huh?”_ **

**_“It’s my cousin’s birthday on Friday and he’s having this huge lunch party at his house with my cousins and some friends”_**  he started to explain  ** _“And my cousins, they always tease because I don’t have a girlfriend and I don’t really care about it but I thought that since I helped you that other time maybe you could come with me and…you know…”_**

Sana raised her eyebrows in shock. She was not expecting Yousef to ask her that.

**_“Uhm…”_ **

**_“It’s okay if you don’t want to. I mean you don’t owe me anything. It’s just that I don’t know maybe we even have a good time. My cousins are almost my age and they will bring their girlfriends and Elias and the boys are coming too so we won’t be on our own”_ **

**_“Yousef…”_ **

**_“It’s okay. You don’t want to. It’s fine, I completely understand it”_**  he said way too fast

 ** _“Yousef!”_**  she interrupted him  ** _“Of course I’ll do it. You helped me and now I help you”_**

 ** _“Are you sure?”_**  he asked

 ** _“No, but I’m willing to try…I mean…we won’t have to…you know…I mean…”_**  now she was the nervous one

**_“No, no, no, of course not. All you have to do is stand by my side and say you’re my girlfriend. Then we act like the friends we are. That’s all, you know I wouldn’t put you in a position where you could be uncomfortable”_ **

**_“I know”_**  she said smiling fondly at him because she did know.

**_“Great so…uh…I’ll pick you up at 12 on Friday…you and Elias and the boys, we can all go together”_ **

**_“Okay, sounds good”_**  she said nodding

He nodded too and turned around to leave

 ** _“Yousef!”_**  she called after him

 ** _“Yeah?”_** he said looking at her

 ** _“Um…how long have we been dating? You know…in case they ask…”_**  she said blushing

 ** _“Oh sure”_**  he said chuckling  ** _“Well, last time I saw them was 3 months ago so…two months?”_**

 ** _“Two months it is”_**  she smiled

 ** _“See you on Friday fake girlfriend”_**  he said winking at her

 ** _“See you on Friday fake boyfriend”_**  she laughed

 -x-

 ** _“So, I heard you’re joining us today”_**  Elias said as he leaned against the door frame of Sana’s bedroom

It was Friday morning and Sana was already prepared for Yousef to come and pick them up.

 ** _“Yes”_**  she said as she looked in the mirror adjusting her blue hijab

 ** _“As Yousef’s girlfriend”_**  Elias said smirking

 ** _“As Yousef’s fake girlfriend”_**  she corrected him

**_“Is that how I have to introduce you then? This is Sana my sister and Yousef’s fake girlfriend”_ **

Sana glared at him, her lips forming a line.

**_“I’m just saying that you two should just cut the act and date already. You’ve been pining for each other since you met”_ **

**_“What? We haven’t. I don’t like Yousef and he doesn’t like me”_** Sana said crossing her arms on her chest

Now it was Elias the one glaring at her.

 ** _“Can you just leave me alone so I can get ready?”_**  she said

Elias just shook his head and rolled her eyes before leaving the room.

 -x-

 ** _“Wow”_**  was all that Yousef said when he saw Sana

She smiled shyly at him and blushed.

 ** _“Yup, fake girlfriend, sure”_**  Elias whispered to Mikael, Adam and Mutta as they all left the house and walked past by Yousef and Sana

 ** _“You look beautiful Sana”_**  Yousef said

 ** _“Thanks”_**  she said biting her lip

 ** _“Hey, you two, are we leaving or what?”_**  Elias yelled from a few meters apart making both Yousef and Sana embarrassed.

 -x-

 ** _“Wait, is this the Sana? As in Sana Bakkoush? Elias’ sister?”_** Yousef’s cousin, Hasan, asked after Yousef had introduced Sana as his girlfriend

 ** _“Yeah…”_**  Sana said confused

 ** _“Well it’s about time, boy”_**  Hasan said as he patted Yousef’s back.  ** _“This boy here has been talking about you since like forever”_**

Sana raised her eyebrows and smiled

 ** _“Has he?”_**  she asked looking at Yousef amused

He was looking at his cousin, wide eyes, terrorized looked in his face

**_“Yes, he’s always like Sana this, Sana that, Sana…”_ **

**_“Sana, I want to introduce you to more people, we’ll talk to you later Hasan”_**  Yousef said as he stood between Sana and Hasan

Sana nodded and followed his lead once he started walking

 ** _“Don’t listen to him”_**  Yousef blurted out as soon as Hasan couldn’t listen to them  ** _“I don’t talk about you. I mean I do, but because I talk about Elias and you’re his sister and…”_**

 ** _“Yeah, I get it”_**  Sana said dryly slightly disappointed.

The thought of Yousef talking about her had made her happy, but it was clear that it wasn’t what she had thought.

 -x-

Sana had to admit that she was having a really good time. Being around Yousef’s cousins didn’t make her uncomfortable at all, they were all really nice to her and had welcomed her in the family as soon as she had entered the house. It made her think about what it would be like to actually be Yousef’s girlfriend.

 -x-

Yousef felt really happy. Seeing Sana having a good time surrounded by his cousins was like a dream come true. He had imagined so many times what would it be to be able to introduce Sana as his girlfriend, and even though he knew it was all a lie, seeing her with his family, it just felt right.

-x-

Elias, Mutta, Mikael and Adam left earlier than Yousef and Sana who decided to stay for a little bit longer since they were having so much fun.

Eventually they too decided to leave and Yousef offered to walk Sana home. They spent the whole way home talking about Yousef’s cousins, especially about how nice they all had been with Sana. Yousef was really happy to hear that, he loved seeing Sana smile and laugh.

 ** _“Well, here we are”_**  Sana said as they reached her house

**_“Yeah…listen Sana thank you so much for today”_ **

**_“Of course”_ **

Yousef took a deep breath trying to gain the strength he needed to get the next words out

 ** _“So…I feel like I owe you now. Maybe I can invite you to dinner some time to thank you for the favor”_**  he said biting his lip

 ** _“Oh, don’t worry about it, you don’t owe me anything”_** she said oblivious of what he really meant

 ** _“I insist, I mean, it’s the least I can do”_**  Yousef brushing his hair with his hands nervously

**_“Seriously you don’t have to do that, you helped me first, I was just returning the favor”_ **

**_“Sana, I’m trying to ask you out on a real date here and you’re not making it easy”_**  he blurted out

 ** _“Oh…oh”_**  Sana said taken aback by his bluntness

 ** _“So…what do you say? Would you like to go out with me some time?”_**  he asked blushing

 ** _“Uh…I…”_**  she tried to get the words out but she was still surprised by his question

**_“It’s okay, you don’t want to. It’s fine, seriously, it’s completely fine…I get it”_ **

**_“Yousef”_**  Sana interrupted him  ** _“Will you ever let me answer before you assume that I’m going to say no?”_**

 ** _“Sorry”_**  he chuckled and bit his lip  ** _“So your answer is…”_**

**_“Yes, my answer is yes. I’d love to go on a date with you”_ **

Yousef grinned widely at her and her smile matched his.

It seemed like what had started as fake was about to become something real.

**Author's Note:**

> It was based on this prompt:
> 
> Hi! I read that you wouldn't be bothered by a new prompt so I decided to send you one. Yousef is back from Turkey and is invited at Jamilla's wedding; during the party he overhears some of Sana's aunts asking her about her romantic life and since he notices that she's getting uncomfortable (they're "together", but no one knows) he decides to help her. 
> 
>  
> 
> But I kind of changed it
> 
> Hope you've liked it  
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
